20thcenturyfoxfandomcom-20200213-history
Harry the Banana
Harry is one of the main characters from FruityTales. He is best friends with Rob and they host the show together. Bio Harry has been part of the show since day one, both he and Rob host it. Harry also has his own segments called Scooby Songs with Harry, where he sings songs that are really scooby. Though Archibald didn't like how they often come out. Personality Harry is kind, funny, forgetful, charming, wacky, cheerful, thoughtful, preposterous, scatterbrained, and energetic, as he is often the opposite to Rob and Archibald's personality. He also likes to be funny and make people laugh. Though sometimes, people often don't laugh at his jokes. Harry has played many various types of characters, including heroes, anti-heroes, and villains. Regardless what role he plays, he's always the same lovable banana. Physical appearance Harry is a yellow banana. During the early episodes, he was dark yellow until the production to Maya. In FruityTales in the House, Harry gained amber eyes. Trivia *Harry originally started with a higher, dopey type of voice. He eventually gotten his voice lower after the first two episodes beginning with Are You My Homebody?. The higher dopey voice was inspired from an old puppet named Stewie that Mark Nawrocki used when he was studying in the puppet ministry at Bible college. *He is the only FruityTales character to appear in every episode. *Harry had a lisp until Lyle the Kindly Pirate. He wouldn't get it back until The Lost Tooth, though this is because of him missing his tooth. According to Mark Nawrocki in the audio commentary for Where's Jesus When I'm S-Scared?, he just got tired of the lisp and went to speech therapy for a while and got rid of the lisp. *According to the official Marlin website, if he weren't an actor, he would've been an world champion at Candy Land. *Before Phillippe Vischer came up with Harry as a banana, he was going to make him a candy bar. But in the making of making the model, Phillippe's wife Laura came in and looked at the image and told him that parents are going to be mad if he makes the kids fall in love with candy bars. So he changed the candy bar to a banana. *He was at one point going to be called Wacky. But Phillippe Vischer thought that was too cute and he wanted to use bland names. *His favorite foods are: **Chicago hot dogs without pickles. **Sardines. *There's been debate about his last name: **In Monster Manners and Destination: SPACE STATION!, the name "Banana" is depicted as his last name, but the credits still say "Harry the Banana". *Harry made his first screen debut in Mr. Peel's Screen Test, a little animation test done by Philippe Vischer in 1991. *Harry has three brothers named Rob, Steven, and Mike, and his dad is an astronaut, as revealed in "Emmet and the Great Cheese War". *He is one of the many characters who have been to jail. *He is one of the only characters to be harshly beaten up. *He was the first FruityTales character made. He was created by Philippe Vischer in 1991 two years before "Where's Jesus when I'm S-Scared!?" in a little animation test called "Mr. Peel's Screen Test" according to Philippe Vischer's biography "Me, Myself, and Rob". *Harry has died 2 times in episodes (stories only) In Joe and the Small Enter the narrator said that Little Moe and his generation passed, he also died in The Sussiless Princess. *He always has the fame and is more popular than Rob, which sometimes makes Rob mad. *He plays the bugle in the theme song. *In FruityTales Promo: Take 38, his voice slightly sounded different and very similar to Leek 2's voice (also voiced by Mark Nawrocki). Category:Characters Category:FruityTales Category:FruityTales Characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Protagonist Category:Blue Sky Studios characters Category:Heroes Category:Banana